Words on sand
by Canobat
Summary: A KevEdd short about Edd wanting to commit suicide and Kevin trying to stop him. Something i wanted to try please tell me what you think story contains some foul language and suicide


He was running. His breathe hiked, his throat burned from the cold air he sucked in. Just a little further he thought a little more till the lake and he'd be there. He wasn't going to let go not like this he cared to damn much for him.

Kevin had found a note in his locker with the dork's handwriting on it. Like always it was precise the loops perfect god did he write like a girl in the 19th century. He smiled at the letter before opening it. Recently he had come to except the feelings for him; he liked the dork and he wanted to make him his. He even went as far as to lower the bullying. Of course Kevin could only do so much he could stop his actions but stopping others that's a little harder; especially now that everyone knew Edd was gay. All the same Kevin didn't give up.

He opened the letter and as he read on his smile slowly faded into desperation. His hands began to shake fear creeping into his stomach clawing at his heart. No, Fuck no!

_Dearest Kevin,_

_ You have always been a torment for me and my friends. However there was always a leniency when matters came of me. You were, in simple terms, nicer to me than Ed and Eddy. Especially recently, but there is only so much a man can take before he breaks. There was no one who cared for me my own parents abandoned me to my own devices. Eddy found out I was a homosexual and began to treat me differently. I have suffered a great deal Kevin since "coming out of the closet" the torment will not end! Your friends have played a grand role in that but even so I must confess to you this: I am in love with you. I have always been and always will but I know I cannot have you. You are forbidden fruit to me and I can bare it no longer. I cannot bare life any longer. I ask you to do me one kindness and deliver these other letters I have placed in your locker. Thank you and Good bye Kevin._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Eddward Marion Vincent_

Now he was running all the letters clutched in his hands. They felt the same for each other the fucking same and he wasn't going to let him go without telling him. He knew where Edd would go. There was one place that made him feel at peace and that was in the forest, where they used to play as kids. The dork is gunna drown himself for sure, _Shit_! He needed to go faster!

Kevin was out of breathe when he reached the double dweeb. He was hip deep in the water and still going.

"EDD!" Kevin screamed out. Double Dee turned around he knew that voice anywhere. He adored it, and sure enough there he was his checks red his face pale making his jade colored eyes and brown freckles prominent. He looked so scarred.

"I implore you Kevin do not stop me. Turn around and walk away." His voice cracked at the end tears streaming down his face.

"Ain't gunna happen dork just get out of the water" Kevin stepped closer only to come to a stop when Edd stepped further in. He shook his head violently, nothing would change his mind.

"Kevin leave" he cried. Kevin raised his hand that held all the letters

"Deliver these yourself and see if anyone else would let you go!" He roared at the raven haired teen.

"I WISH NOT TO BE HERE ANY LONGER" His voice was filled with pain it ate away at Kevin killing him.

Kevin dropped the letters and ran forward lunging in to the water grabbing hold of Eddward. He came up wrapping his arms around the dork. Edd tried pushing the bigger teen off of him but it was no use.

"Then give me a chance to tell you how I feel" the boy looked up at him his cyan eyes wide "I like you dork for a while now and I should have come forward sooner and I should have protected you and I'm sorry for that." Kevin squeezed his dork close to him feeling him fit perfectly in his arms.

"They won't stop they will not desist. No one will accept us. You know that" he whispered the last part to him. Kevin knew he knew it better than anyone because he used to be one of those jerks.

"If you go I do too." There was no hesitation in his words or regret he would do it. He turn to look at the letters floating around in the sand and sighed. He grabbed on to Edd's hand and walked forward into the water.

He stopped and reached for his dork bringing him close. He looked at him, god was he adorable, and came closer slightly brushing his lips with Edd's. Eddward pushed up and kissed Kevin devouring him. Kevin licked Double Dee's bottom lip for permission and Edd gladly let him in. Lips mixing tongues dancing, Edd imagined this so many times but reality was better than fantasy. His mind hazy he felt, too much of his disappointment, Kevin move away.

"You ready dork?" Edd looked into the forest that was Kevin's eyes and nodded. It would be ok they would be together that's all that mattered. Double Dee wrapped himself in Kevin's arms as they swam into the water. When they reached a point where their feet was nowhere near the floor they let themselves sink farther and farther. Water crept into Kevin's nose making him release the little air he had. He looked own to see him, his dork, only to see that he was unconscious. He squeezed the motionless body letting the darkness blur his vision no matter how close he got to fainting he never let go.

_I love you dork_

_ And I you Kevin _


End file.
